Rin's Bleeding Heart and Kohaku's Problem!
by Lexiestar147
Summary: Rin receives news that Sesshomaru is dead and goes off on her own to find Kohaku


Rin's Bleeding Heart and Kohaku's Problem!

Rin was waiting around for Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken to come back as usual. "Man.. Where is Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-Sama?.." She asked her self, looking down at Aun on whom she was sitting on. "Aun... do you know where Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken are?.." She asked.

Aun shook His head.

Rin sighed. "We've been waiting for a long time.. a couple of days, right?.." She asked. "And I'm getting kinda scared without Sesshomaru-sama around here to protect us.." She said, knowing Aun couldn't answer her. 'I hope Sesshomaru and Jaken-sama are okay..'

A couple more days past and Rin and Aun had wondered into a village that had taken them in for the time being a few weeks past and still no sign of Jaken or Sesshomaru.

"I'm Worried about Lord Sesshomaru.." Rin mumbled to herself.

A young Miko sat down next to Rin. "It's Okay, Rin, I'm sure your Lord will come back for you soon.."

"But.. I'm not sure.." Rin said with a sigh. "It's not like Sesshomaru-sama to not come back for me ... the longest he's left me alone is about a day.. and if Jaken is with me then sometimes he is gone for a little longer.."

"Don't worry dear.. This Lord Sesshomaru will come back to you.." The miko said patting Rin on her head lightly and smiling sweetly.

Rin nodded. "Thank you, Miko-sama." She said sweetly.

"Your welcome dear, now, you might want to get some rest now, alright?" the miko said and walked out of the room in which Rin was staying in.

Rin sighed and layed down on the floor, laying on her head on her pillow and pulling the blankets over her, turning on her side and slowly falling sleep until late the next day, around noon-ish.

Rin slowly opened her eyes to see the same Miko that was in her room that night before looking at her sadly. Rin rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. "What's Wrong.. Miko-sama?" Rin asked slowly.

"I recived news that your Lord.. Sesshomaru, correct?" the miko asked.

Rin nodded. "yes! what about Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken?" She asked hoping for a good answer.

"A few of the soliders had seen him resting and went over to ask his name, ne told them and they told this Lord Sesshomaru all about you but by the time they had finished and getting ready to ask him to come back they relized he was hurt very badly and he would soon die.. and this Jaken.. He was already found dead.." The miko expained. "I'm so sorry dear."

Rin just sat there in shock for a few minutes and then started crying, burring her head into the Miko's clothing. "Please... tell me you aren't telling the truth.." She sobbed.

"I wish I could, Rin... I really do.." the Miko said, holding her close.

"B-but.. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't die..." Rin mumbled.

"Shhh... I'm afriad so dear.. Anyways, are you going to be staying here with Us in the village?" the miko asked.

Rin sighed and shook her head. "No.." She mumbled, standing up and running out of the house, grabing Aun on her way out and walked outside of the village, holding onto the rope which was around Aun's neck.

Rin suddenly stopped as she heard some one but then shook her head, telling herself that it was simply nothing.

Aun knew something was wrong.

A demon slowly snuck up behind Rin and grabed her.

Rin screamed, trying to wiggle loos from the demons grop but it was no use.

Aun tried to stop the demon but couldn't, he ended up getting hurt himself.

Suddenly a sythe cut across the demons back, making an X like figure.

The demon dropped Rin, who qickely ducked into some near by bushs.

Kohaku smirked, swinging his sythe at the demon, cutting his head off within a few minutes.

Rin slowly came out of the bushs and starred at Kohaku. "T-thank you.." She replied slowly.

Kohaku smiled and walked up to Rin. "It's the least I could do, so, why are you out here all alone?" He asked.

Rin sighed and explained everything that had happened and how she had come looking for him.

Kohaku listened to her story. "I see.." He said. "So, you came to ask me if you could travel with me instead of staying at the village, correct?" He asked.

Rin nodded. "Yup.." She replied with a sweet smile.

"I don't see why not!" Kohaku grinned. "Just try to stay out of trouble.."

"Hai! (Yes) Kohaku-kun!" She grinned.

"Kohaku-kun?" Kohaku asked slowly.

Rin sighed. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright, I like it!" Kohaku replied, patting her on the head. 


End file.
